U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,779, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses marine drives having water-cooled engines that utilize a water pump mounted over the drive shaft and internal to the drive shaft housing to provide engine cooling, the pump having stamped metal housing parts and a flexible impeller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,059, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a corrosion resistant coolant pump for placement in the cooling system of a marine drive. The pump includes a corrosion resistant member mounted to and rotatable with a drive shaft interconnected with and rotatable in response to the engine crankshaft. The corrosion resistant member is preferably a cup adapted for receiving and enclosing an end of the drive shaft, with a portion of the cup extending into a cavity formed in the coolant pump housing. The cavity is in communication with marine drive cooling system. An impeller is connected to the cup and housed within the cavity for pumping coolant through the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,469, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a cooling system for a marine engine which divides a flow of cooling water into first and second streams downstream of a pump. The first stream flows through a first cooling system which is controlled by a pressure sensitive valve. The second stream flows through a second cooling system which is controlled by a temperature-sensitive valve.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/944,454, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses systems and methods conceived by the present inventor for cooling marine engines. In one example, a cooling system for a marine engine comprises an elongated exhaust conduit comprising a first end receiving hot exhaust gas from the marine engine and a second end discharging the exhaust gas. An elongated cooling water jacket extends adjacent to the exhaust conduit. The cooling water jacket receives raw cooling water at a location proximate to the second end of the exhaust conduit, conveys the raw cooling water adjacent to the exhaust conduit to thereby cool the exhaust conduit and warm the cooling water, and thereafter discharges the cooling water to cool the marine engine.